


knew you were perfect after the first kiss

by delicatesalami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Borderline Fluff My Guy, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Marked As Teen For A Little Bit of Swearing, Peter Parker Deserves The World, That Went Surprisingly Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatesalami/pseuds/delicatesalami
Summary: took a deep breath like, "ooh"In which Peter Parker decides to take a detour after his last (hopefully) confrontation with the Vulture.





	knew you were perfect after the first kiss

The scene below was almost a normal sight to see if it weren’t for the consistently annual and unexplained attacks that have been recorded in the years the enhanced have been known to the public. Whether it be groundbreaking inventions that definitely shaped the world, serums that enhanced ones overall physical upbringing or even a radioactive bite that had somehow enhanced all the senses with powers included in the mix.

Peter was unfortunately a subject to the last predicament.

He never saw it coming. He never of thought it. Hell, he never even  _wished_ for it to happen; yet the radioactive spider had other plans. He was glad that it died. The media would surely have a field-day over having not one, but  _two_ arachnid inclined heroes if the little critter managed to escape and live its short-term life to bite another unsuspecting citizen.

Peter prefers to be the  _only_ Spider-Man, thank you very much.

As the hero continues to sit on top of a wooden structure just above the roller coaster, he breathes out a sigh of relief. His eyes close, letting himself sag against the pole. Everything doesn’t seem to hurt that much anymore, now that he takes the time to admire the night sky once he opens his eyes. Sure he feels a little sore all over but that will fade in due time. All he wants to do now is to take a long, well-deserved shower, eat and sleep. But there’s only one problem—well, maybe two.

He was out of web-fluid, which could have made his travel much easier and faster and he feels exhausted that he isn’t sure if he’ll make it to Aunt May’s apartment without the possibility of him fainting in the middle of a sidewalk. Peter decides to scout the area; it seems familiar to him and—ah, he’s right, [Name’s] place isn’t too far from here and hailing a cab is definitely out of the question because  _someone_ deemed it unnecessary baggage to carry around a few bills on him.

In Peter’s defense, he didn’t expect he would be left _this_ exhausted, much less pay a visit to a friend in the middle of the night after what had just happened.

And so he walked. He definitely did catch a few people eyeing him wearily—of course a teenager sporting a dirty onesie would catch immediate attention—though he walks on with one goal in mind, smiling kindly but making sure to speed up his steps to avoid being subjected into more awkward encounters. It would also be bad if he reaches his best friend already tucked in bed, sleeping the night away.

It’s quiet when he takes a few tentative steps into the neighborhood, ensuring that no one is out loitering at this hour. He doesn’t have time to raise any suspicion and he knows well that he looks like he has been dragged in and out of hell—God he really wanted that shower.

After confirming that the coast is clear of any prying eyes, Peter makes a beeline towards where [Name]’s balcony resides. The lights below, except the ones at the porch, are off and it looks like its his friend that’s only awake at this hour. Peter immediately scales up the wall in a stealthy fashion. He lands quietly on the balcony, wincing slightly at the pressure applied on his sore legs as he hops off of the railings.

The boy slowly walks towards the glass door, where he can clearly see [Name] situated comfortably on her desk chair in an over-sized shirt and a pair of sweat-shorts as she does whatever on her PC. Peter gently, but firmly knocks onto the glass. [Name] remains fixated on the screen. Peter’s eyebrows crease slightly, pursing his lips; he continues to rap onto the glass a few more times—oh. She has her earphones in her, well, ears of course. He laughs to himself quietly as he watches the girl dance in her chair; probably to a song from her favorite music artist.

Peter sniffs and feels for his phone that he manages to snag from the guy he’s been tracking down right after he wrote an obvious note for Happy to find just right beside the criminal who attempted to hijack Tony Stark’s plane.

> **_From: Peter_ **  
>  _Nice dance moves you got there_  
>  _Think you can let me in?_

Peter watches the comical scene unfold with mirthful eyes.

The ping of [Name]’s phone halts her dancing, though Peter can see that she’s still mouthing the lyrics while she reaches for it. Her eyes narrow slightly when she takes the time to analyze whatever notification it is, until she freezes all together and no less than a second, Peter’s brown eyes meet with hers.

He smiles shyly under her gaze and does a little wave; [Name] on the other hand rushes to lose the earphones and almost trips over her own two feet to slide the door open. The panic quickly settles into her eyes as she grew closer, gaze flitting frantically over Peter’s battered form.

“Hi.”

“Hi? That’s all you can say?  _Hi?_  What the hell happened to you and what the hell are you wearing?! _Where’s your suit?!_ ”

Peter grins wearily, scratching the back of his head. “It’s a long story.”

“We have all night to talk about whatever the hell made you look—eugh  _and_  smell like shit. Come in.” The boy doesn’t protest and lets her lead him inside with a firm grip on his wrist. “Got any injuries? Like cuts and stuff?”

“Uh, not that I’m aware of? Maybe I’ve got a bit of bruising going on. A building sort of—kind of fell on me?”

[Name] whips around so fast with her eyes burning with anger and disbelief that Peter actually yelps in fear. He would have screamed if it weren’t for the occupants in her house. “A building—Peter Parker!” She hissed. “You better have a good explanation to why I shouldn’t beat your ass for being a reckless idiot.  _Again!_ ”

Peter gulps, shying away from her rage. “I’m hurt and tired?”

[Name] visibly calms down at the stutter. It must have been quite traumatizing for Peter to experience that so she doesn’t grill him any longer and opts to let go of his wrist. She runs her fingers through her hair. “Okay—alright um, you look like—no you definitely  _need_ a shower. I don’t have any of your clothes with me at the moment but I can lend you some of mine.” She cracks a smile at the small panic on his face. “Don’t worry, they’ll fit you. I won’t make you wear anything weird. For now.”

“[Name]!” Peter whines.

“I’m kidding!” Peter pouts at the cackle pushing past her lips as he watches her walk to her closet to fetch his clothes for tonight. “Towels are in the bathroom and please,  _please_ feel free to use all of my soap, shampoo whatever hygienic item there is. You really stink, Parker.” Peter cracks a grin at that. “I’ll check on you after you freshen up, okay?”

“Yeah. Sounds nice.”

[Name] makes a noise of accomplishment as she finally gets her hands on the clothes. “Good thing I have boxers of my own! Just wash ‘em when you give them back to me, yeah?”

The boy’s face flushes and quickly swipes the articles of clothing from her hands. “I’m not a slob! Of course I’m gonna wash them!”

“Relax, Petey.” She rolls her eyes and starts to push him towards her bathroom. “Now go on, shower before you stink enough for me to wear a Hazmat suit instead.”

“Haha, _real_ funny.”

“Step on it, nerd. I’m not letting you anywhere near me again if you don’t take a damn shower.”

“Tempting…”

“Peter!”

“Alright, alright! I’m going!” Peter laughs and finally steps into the bathroom with the clothes, closing and locking the door behind him.

[Name’s] right. He does look like shit. He makes a face at his reflection in the mirror, taking note of his matted hair that he normally kept groomed, the cuts on his face and how dirty he looks in general. His low-budget suit isn’t making him look any better either. If anything, he looks like he’s been spat out by some alien after failing to digest him with the freaky alien stomach acid or something. Peter quickly sheds his clothes starting to feel uncomfortable in the sweat-filled attire and—yep. He’s definitely bruised his torso and he can already hear his best friend scolding him for the nth time for not being more careful.

Moments later, Peter finds himself wearing a fluffy powder blue sweater along with the pair of gray sweats that surprisingly fit well. It’s a tad bit tight on his calves though. It doesn’t feel uncomfortable, per se, it actually feels the exact opposite. He just prefers the pants to be a little bit looser.

Peter towels his hair, leaving it a little damp and unruly as soon as he leaves the bathroom and he finds [Name] sitting idly on her bed with what seemed to be a first-aid box perched on her thigh. Peter immediately narrows his eyes once he watches the small smile on her lips to grow into a grin.

“Pastel looks good on you, Parker.”

“I’m glad you think so. Maybe I’ll keep this sweater, what do you say?”

“Hell no. I spent half of my allowance on that, thank you. Now c’mere, gotta check if you’re dying or not.”

Peter rolls his eyes and tosses the towel over her desk chair. “Stop being so dramatic. I’m breathing, aren’t I?”

[Name] scowls. “Yeah, well I wouldn’t be if _someone_ took better care of themselves, hm?”

The boy mockingly raises his hands in defense. “You got me there.”

“Yeah, yeah now hush. Let’s see what your recklessness gave you tonight.”

Fortunately for both of them, Peter hadn’t sustain any major injuries. He did however get a few cuts here and there which isn’t a problem to deal with as [Name] continues to disinfect each of the currently visible ones without question.

“They’ll heal quickly anyway, but I appreciate the effort, [Name].” Peter says and she tuts, swabbing the last of them clean with a soaked cotton ball. Maybe it isn’t too late to be thinking about the medical field, she muses.

“Wouldn’t wanna risk an infection, now would we? But I guess whatever freaky shit that radioactive spider did to your DNA will prevent that anyway.” [Name] tosses the used cotton to a nearby trash can. “But we can’t be too sure about it, huh?” Peter shrugs. “So what’s the whole deal of a building falling on you. You didn’t mean it literally, right?”

Peter says nothing and looks at his feet in interest.

[Name] sighs. “Peter... Did an actual building fall on you?”

It takes a while for Peter to answer, but he still refuses eye contact. “I got out of it, didn’t I?”

“Well yeah, I can see you not squished and all but I want to hear it from you still.”

“Yeah—yeah and it was terrifying.”

“Just the thought of it, it really is.” She hums and fetches a tube of ointment from the kit. “Does it hurt? You gotta tell it straight it to me this time.”

“A little. I feel a little sore, I guess. Nothing too serious though so don’t worry.”

“I think it’s impossible for me not to though.” [Name] smiles sadly and that’s when Peter decides to look at her once he hears the slight tremble in her voice. “I mean, you’re risking your life out there everyday and if it were any normal human being, they’d be dead the moment the building collapsed on them.”

“I’m sorry. For worrying you.”

“No need to apologize, you idiot. It isn’t your fault for being caught up in whatever the hell that was. You did it to help, right?”

“Of course! Of course I did it to help! That’s what heroes do!” The indignation in Peter’s voice has her giggling.

“You’ve got heart, Pete. Never forget that.”

“Huh. Captain America said something like that to me.”

“During the fight in Berlin?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” [Name] comments. “Cool. So uh—“ she clears her throat. “Do you mind if you—“ she gestures wildly to him. “You know…”

“Take the sweater off?” Peter tilts his head at the meek nod. “Yeah sure. It isn’t  _that_ bad I swear.”

“Usually someone who says ‘it isn’t that bad’ turns out that it’s actually pretty bad so I’ll be the judge of that.”

The heat creeps up on Peter’s neck.

Take his sweater off in front of her? Does he really have to?  _I mean, this is like that one time she accidentally found out about Spider-Man too, right? Just not in my room… but in her room instead. Oh God this is awkward._

However, it isn’t only Peter who thinks that. [Name] on the other hand is having a bit of a dilemma too. How could she not? One day he was all scrawny—no wonder Flash loved to pick on the boy—then the next he suddenly grew muscles and could probably bench-press two people at the same time. [Name] honestly had no clue if everyone at school was blind because Peter seemed to grow attractive as time passes by too.

By no means was he unattractive, heavens no. Even without the sudden development in his body, [Name] always thought he was a cute kid. A shy, cute kid who knew nothing but kindness even if the person he gave it too didn’t deserve it. He was smart, like freakishly smart that it really amazes her that he knew so much. So it definitely secured the bag.

To her, Peter Parker is perfect in every way and she has no idea what to do except to ogle at the now topless boy—

“Peter Parker,  _what the hell?!_ ” [Name] hissed, taking in the splotches of red, purple and yellows strewn everywhere across his torso “And you’re sure you didn’t break a rib?! Or like, _all of them?!_ ”

Peter panics. “I mean, my bones are tougher now along with my skin and I’m breathing perfectly fine so—“

“You’re going to be the death of me, Jesus.” [Name] sighs, uncapping the ointment. “I’m still gonna put ointment on it. I don’t give a shit if it heals without it I’m still doing it because I’m nice and worried for your well-being.”

Peter chuckles. “Go ahead.”

[Name] huffs and decides to start with his back so she won’t get too distracted but nope, someone up there must hate her because even his back is perfectly toned and all she wants to do is scream. Peter decides not to comment on the tremble in her fingers once she starts applying the ointment. He can’t help the blush from spreading on his cheeks at the thought of her touching him and at the fact that his senses are literally dialed up to 11. Her fingers were gentle, making sure not to apply much pressure as she rubs the soothing cream on the concerning areas.

Peter could feel the puffs of air [Name] breathes out on the nape of his neck as he continues with her work. He suppresses a shiver when when her touch travels to his lower back.

“So, what happened? Ned texted me you didn’t stick too long at homecoming. It was pretty weird considering you had Liz as a date.” [Name] ignores the twinge of pain in her heart. “Never thought you’d ditch the girl you’ve been crushing on since we were freshmen.”

Peter chuckles at that. Yeah, it was shitty of him to leave the girl, but would he risk that for the safety of the world? He would and he already did. “I had a reason to.”

“Oh pray tell, Parker. Is there something even more worthwhile than miss perfect?”

“Careful or I might think you’re jealous.” Thank God Peter isn’t looking at her. It would be awkward to explain why the hell [Name] of all people was blushing because of the brunette. “Anyway, remember that Vulture dude who’s been smuggling the alien tech? Well, it turns he’s actually Liz’s dad.”

“Holy shit. I always wondered where her dad was but I’d never expect him to be busy with  _that_.” [Name] grimaces, hopping of the bed. “I’m gonna, um, apply some on your chest. If it’s okay.”

“Uh yeah. Yeah go ahead.”

“Great! I mean, uh sure, okay. Continue.”

“So I picked up Liz at her house right and—“ Peter’s voice fades slowly into the background as [Name] loses herself in the process of tending to his bruises. She tries her best to keep up with his story but how can she when all she can think about right now is how ripped Peter is under his clothing. Is this why he wore all those sweatshirts? To hide how muscular he really is? She can’t blame him for it to be honest, assuming people won’t take it very well and could even accuse him of using steroids or something.

Peter pauses in his storytelling when she holds her touch on the left of his chest, where his heart is. A lost look on her face. “[Name]..?”

Immediately, she snaps out of it, looking quite alarmed of her action as she pulls her hand away. “Huh? Sorry—um I was just… thinking…” Her voice fades into a whisper when she finds herself getting lost into those chocolate eyes of Peter. The very same eyes that are expressive in every sense. One would know his current mood if they’re observant enough to notice the change.

[Name] is very aware of the peculiar feature.

The hand that was previously at the works ever so gently falls beside the boy’s thigh.

Peter’s breath hitches. “What—what’s on your mind?” His voice is soft, almost a whisper that sends a shiver up [Name’s] spine.

She shifts on her knees, firmly resting her other hand that grasped the ointment on the bed. “A lot of things… you mostly.”

“O-oh…”

No one is exactly sure who leaned in first. The tips of their noses are practically bumping against one another with each and every breath they take. He feels a surge of warmth gathering from his chest, spreading everywhere until to the tips of his fingers from how her plush lips brush against his in a manner so innocent that it almost has him hesitating to take the plunge.

“Peter…”

“[Name]...”

The moment their lips touch, Peter knows he’s falling in deep at a dangerously fast rate. Scratch that, he already knew he was in deep the moment [Name] had helped him pick up his books the fell to ground, courtesy by Flash during their freshman year. To any onlookers, the scene would have appeared like your everyday, normal girl helps boy with a minor inconvenience. But through Peter’s eyes, it was as if an angel had suddenly descended from the heavens at the right moment. It didn’t help deter the profound thought process with the way the sunlight filtered almost magically to and from the windows to shine on [Name] as she was getting onto her knees to pick up a few of his sprawled books and papers.

_“T-thanks… P-Peter. I’m Peter.”_

_Her smile was almost blinding, eyes shining as they crinkle slightly at the far corners. “You’re welcome. I’m [Name].”_

From her simply helping him with his book that are now surely lost somewhere, to her tending to his wounds in the middle of the night. Perhaps, she was a so called divine being—wingless and with no halo in sight, but with the right heart set for it.

Lips move at a languid pace, his hands tentatively and shakily cupping her cheeks. [Name] sighs in content with her own hands raising up to grasp gently onto his wrists. They kiss slowly and sweetly, taking the time in the world until they attain a particular rhythm that sends a blissful buzz shooting through their veins.

Slowly, the warmth emitting from Peter’s hand disappears from her cheek to gently grasp her waist. Understanding the message, her hold leaves from his wrists to move his nape, dainty fingers finding purchase to tangle themselves into his hair as she situates herself in between his legs, with hers loosely wrapped around his waist.

Peter this time finds a spark of confidence that aids him to pull her a bit closer as he continues to lose himself into the softness that is her lips while [Name] on the other hand wills herself to not lose it. It’s a little overwhelming, especially the boy that has filled almost all of your dreams and daydreams is currently topless. Somehow that’s more overwhelming than the actual kiss itself. She mentally yells at herself.

Peter deepens the kiss and her face grows hotter the moment she feels his arms wind firmly, at the same time gently around her, as if he’s handling a delicate figurine with his hands splayed across her back. She responds by pushing herself against him, hands this time resting flat against his chest.

It feels as if hours has already passed by and neither of them are concerned by the possibility, that is until the shrill noise coming from her phone has them separating from each other immediately. That causes the girl to fall into a heap on the floor, scrambling onto her feet to get to her phone resting idly on her desk.

He watches everything unfold with dreamy eyes—brown, glazed eyes roaming from her mussed up hair, slightly swollen lips and rumpled clothing.

 _She looks perfect._ Peter muses as his smile grows slightly wider.

[Name’s] eyebrows knit together when she sees who interrupted her um… moment. It’s Ned, and he’s worried.

> **_From: Ned_ **  
>  _Yo!! Got anything from Peter??_  
>  _He didn't comeback to Homecoming_  
>  _Wish you were there too tho :(_
> 
> **_To: Ned_ **  
>  _He's actually here in my room_  
>  _Even if you had threatened me, I still wouldn't go to homecoming_
> 
> **_From: Ned_ **  
>  _Oh? ;)_  
>  _Sorry to interrupt you two! Continue whatever you guys are doing ;)_  
>  _Say hi to Peter for me and congrats ;)_
> 
> **_To: Ned_ **  
>  _Shut up! It isn't like that!! He's been here multiple times_ _that's nothing new!_

_You literally made out with him!_ [Name] sighs. No one needs to know that.

> **_To: Ned_ **  
>  _He was injured. I wasn't gonna send him home looking like a kicked puppy._  
>  _Before you ask any questions, don't. He looks pretty out of it right now._  
>  _We'll tell you what happened tomorrow._  
>  _Goodnight!_

[Name] sneaks a glance at the boy in question. Peter waves, that dreamy smile still etched onto his lips. She reddens and turns her attention back to her phone.

> **_From: Ned_ **  
>  _No need to be defensive jeez!_  
>  _We both know you love him so something's bound to happen when both of you are alone especially after realizing a few things ;)_
> 
> **_To: Ned_ **  
>  _What_  
>  _What do you mean by that_
> 
> **_From: Ned_ **  
>  _Oops! Gotta go to bed!_  
>  _Goodnight_ _i'll_ _see you guys tomorrow ;)_

She rolls her eyes and places her phone back down, now fully looking at Peter who still has the same dreamy smile.

“Pete. Peter… Peter Parker!”

“Huh—oh! Yeah? What is it?” She melts from his eyes. Eyes that almost resembled as a puppy’s before getting a hold of herself.

“You want something to eat? With your insanely fast metabolism, I just wondered if you wanted anything…” He chuckles when she starts fiddling with her fingers.

“It’s sweet that you remembered and yeah, I’ll eat anything you have.” She narrows her eyes at his subtle teasing but relents.

“Alright. Make yourself at home… which you already did—um yeah, I’ll go get your food now!”

Peter laughs quietly to himself. Watching her embarrassed like that is hilariously adorable, especially considering that he’s usually the one who gets flustered immediately between the two of them. He falls back onto the bed, basking in the softness of it as he spends the next few minutes waiting for the girl who still looks absolutely and effortlessly divine in her comfortable state of being home.

It feels like it took forever before [Name] comes back trudging into the room with a plate full of Chinese take-out and a tall glass of water, along with a bottle of her favorite drink squished in between her arm and side. Peter, the gentleman that he is, is quick enough on his feet to assist her. Swiftly taking the plate and glass from her grasp and finds settlement on her work station. A blush soon makes home onto his cheeks and nose at the thought of the whole set-up being domestic.

The girl smiles fondly at the eagerness in his eyes once he looks at her in confirmation. [Name] giggles and nods and immediately, he starts to shove spoonfuls of food into his mouth while she settles on sitting on her bed, taking occasional sips from her drink as she busies herself with her phone that Peter kindly handed to her earlier.

In between Peter eating, his gaze—like a magnet—returns to [Name] minding her own business and as if sensing it, she looks up tilting her head questioningly.

Peter clears his throat. “So… are we going to talk about the—you know… kiss?”

She just stares at him for a moment and Peter is progressively becoming nervous as the seconds pass by, until she sighs and combs her hair with her fingers. “Finish your food and maybe we’ll talk about it.”

It goes without question and Peter does as he is told. [Name] just tells him to leave the plate and glass where it was once he offered to take them to the kitchen so he could wash them. All that’s left to do is to brush his teeth when she reminds him about it. She tells him there’s an unopened spare in the drawer somewhere in the bathroom and all seems to go smoothly.

Well, that was the case but when Peter leaves the bathroom, the nerves hit [Name] like a bus.

Usually the girl had no qualms with starting conversations. But with Peter, especially when she thinks about what transpired moments ago, somehow her tongue forgets how to function and she just sits there looking dumbly at an expecting brunette. She doesn’t know what to say really, it all came so suddenly that her thoughts are all over the place. She was dead set on letting her feelings remain hidden in the depths of her heart, knowing Peter was smitten with Liz. Who was she to get in between what could potentially make her best friend happy? [Name]’s never been and never will be that kind of girl, she’s too nice for that.

But looking at Peter peering at her with those bright, brown eyes, maybe what she had thought all along were false. She had never seen him look at her like that; like—she gulps—she’s someone so unreal that Peter will do anything to have her, to please her in any way possible. It’s all too surreal for him to feel the same way. He never showed any signs; he has treated her the same way he has been treating her for so long as they knew each other. Unless, that’s basically how he shows his affection? Peter was never nervous with her, he talks to her the same way as he talks to Ned—but maybe with a little more enthusiasm and an extra shine to his eyes. Peter never hesitates to share his homework with her, while Ned had to literally beg for him to say yes. Overall, Peter is ridiculously nice to her that Ned commented once that the favoritism between him and [Name] was a bit unfair.

_This is getting too complicated for my brain._

“So… are we going to talk about it or..?”

“Yeah! Yeah… um, sorry. I just don’t know what you want me—er what to say.”

Peter is a little disappointed, but nevertheless that doesn’t stop him. He really wants to know. “Did—did you like it?”

[Name] chews on her lower lip as she peers at him through her eyelashes. “I did… I really did. I know I shouldn’t, but I did—“

“Wait, wait—what do you mean by ‘you shouldn’t’?”

She stares at him in bewilderment. Mostly because she isn’t sure if she heard a tinge of disappointment in his tone. “You like Liz right? I don’t wanna get in between the both of you. You deserve to be happy Peter. Even if it’s not with m—well, you get my point.”

“No. No I don’t. What makes you think I like Liz that way?”

[Name] stares at him incredulously. “Dude, you talk about her all the damn time! Who wouldn’t think that? You stare at her like she’s the most precious thing your eyes have ever seen! Oh, and you asked her to prom and she said yes!”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “[Name], I asked Liz to come with me because you didn’t want to go.”

“I—what?”

Peter’s face morphs to an expression on frustration. “I  _was_  going to ask you, but you said you were going to be busy. But when I got here, it seems to me that you’ve been goofing off with your music instead.” His faces immediately softens at the frown twisting her sweet features. “We promised to be each other’s dates, remember?”

She looks distraught at this point. “Yeah but—Liz! I thought—I thought you wanted to go with her so I decided to cancel the last minute! I wanted for you to be happy, Peter. I mean, why the hell would you want me to go with you? I’m your best friend! I’m supposed to make sure you’re happy. That’s all I want for you. To be happy.”

“Yes, you are my best friend but have you thought that maybe, just maybe I could have fallen in love with you? My best friend?”

“I—love me?”

“And who are you to say that I won’t be happy with you? This is  _my_  life! I get to choose who I fall in love with, I get to choose who I’ll be happy with! And goddammit [Name], I’ve already chosen you a long time ago and hell if I’m letting you go when I finally see that maybe you feel the same way.”

“But—but Liz, and the staring…”

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just found her pretty? Sure there was a brief moment that I had a small crush on her, but I can assure you that it’s always you I think about at the end of the day. How can I not when I’m literally stuck beside you?”

“I-I don’t know! Maybe you’re just clingy and can’t seem to function when Liz does the bare minimum like breathe, weirdo!”

“Is that jealousy I hear, Miss [Name]?”

“No, that’s me saying you should fuck right off, Parker.”

“Ooh! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Well, I already kissed you with it so hah—wait,  _fuck!_  No—stay where you are, stop fucking smiling Peter or I swear to  _God—_ “

“Come on, I already said that I love you— _I love you, and only you_. What do you have to say to that?”

It’s quiet for a while. “... do you really mean it?” She whispers. Thankfully Peter’s enhanced hearing catches that.

“I meant every word. Why wouldn't I? You’re incredible, you know?” Peter suppresses a smile upon watching the rosy color bloom on her cheeks. “Can I come closer?”

The girl lifts her gaze from her lap and onto him, visibly torn but Peter is nothing but patient until he deems it okay. It doesn’t take that long until she nods firmly and pulls her knees to her chest where she promptly has her chin rest on then. The brunette beams and slowly takes cautious steps closer and closer until he’s sat in front of her. Both of them bounce slightly on the bed when he plops down.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, [Name]. Was the kiss  _that_ mind blowing?”

[Name] rolls her eyes, curling more into herself as she stares off to the side with a scowl. “It was my first kiss, so of course it was.” She grumbles. “And it was with you so it was nice.” She peers up at him with her cheeks darkening with the stain of red as she watches the smile lighting up his features grow. “And to answer your question, I love you too. I wouldn’t mind you finding happiness in and with me too.” [Name] squeaks and hides her face into her arms. “Holy  _fuck_ that was cheesy as hell.” She groans.

Peter on the other hand looks a bit too happy when the words he’s been wanting to hear for a long time are finally said. He really underestimated the effects those simple three words could have on him and instead of being annoyed by this, he only feels lighter and warmer as he smiles adoringly at the flustered girl. All he wants to do now is too scoop her up into his arms and smother her with all the love and affection she deserves. But he decides against it for the time being, waiting patiently for [Name] to recollect herself and then maybe smother her later if she isn't against it.

Slowly, she peels away from the comfort of her arms, suddenly feeling small under the gaze of her best friend. “H-hi.”

Peter’s heart squeezes at the adorable sight. “Hi there.”

“Just to make sure, you really did mean all you’ve said, right?”

“[Name], I will literally remind you everyday starting tomorrow if you still won’t believe me.”

“Oh no. I don’t think my heart can take it honestly.” She smiles and reaches for both of his hands. “I really do love you, Pete.” Oh _wow,_ Peter can definitely get used to that. “I’m just having a hard time processing all of this, ‘s all. It’s not everyday that everything goes in your favor.”

Peter chuckles. “That goes for the both of us. I never expected to kiss you before confessing. Speaking of which—“ He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Oh please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That took longer than expected lmao and u h mayhaps I fell in love a little _too_ quickly with MCU's Peter Parker when I _finally_ got around to watch Homecoming. I literally can remember that night so vividly and I can assure you I probably had heart eyes for the entire 2 hour running time of the movie sdkjfhsdjkfhd idk he's such a lovable character tbh aaaaaa
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys like reading it! I'm a little rusty with writing since I took an indefinite hiatus from it. Uni drains the life out of you I swear. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! ^^


End file.
